


Late Night

by sadwomananonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Hanging Out, Intimacy, Late at Night, Nudity, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwomananonymous/pseuds/sadwomananonymous
Summary: Morel invites you to go out to dinner with him and his students after finishing up their work. Of course, you accept it, enjoying their company and watching them celebrate with drinks.





	Late Night

The drive to the central city was a cold one. You weren't expecting the weather to be this cool, shivering in your seat at the generous warmth of the heater, but it was comforting. At least you wore your coat over your not so warm attire, feeling less guilty for underestimating the cold. As soon as you were starting to feel warm, the car came to a stop at the entrance into the city. After you pay for your ride, you thank the driver when you step out of the vehicle. He waves you off as you head into city.

The walk was quick compared to the drive, as you finally spot some familiar figures standing around the entrance of a restaurant. The place was wedged in between two other buildings, making it a little hard to find if it weren't brightly lit up. And if it weren't for the sound of your heels against the sidewalk, the biggest man of the group wouldn't have turned to see you approaching.

You were not spared from the bear hug the man gave you. It was such a loving hug that you didn't mind at all.

"I'm sorry if you all had to wait on me," you told them with a slight frown.

"No, not at all!" Morel assured you. "We weren't waiting that long."

The moment you look over, Knuckle and Shoot were beside you and their master, giving you their own smiles as you perked up at seeing them. Knuckle snatches you into a tight hug before you could even say hello to him, laughing into his shoulder happily. When he tells you it's good to see you, he lets you go to gently push you toward his good friend. 

You can't help to throw your arms around your love's neck tightly, burying your face in his neck. He squeezes your body to his in an embrace. As much as he could with his arm anyway. The feeling leaves you breathless as you smile like an idiot into his clothes. The hug only lasts a moment, to his and your own disappointment.

"You look lovely," Shoot tells you sincerely, grabbing your hand in his and giving you a quick, soft peck to your forehead. You shyly thank him.

Morel looks you up and down with a growing smirk. "Aren't you dressed a little fancy for a casual dinner?"

Well, he was right. You did decide to go with a nicer dress. Just a little black dress you liked that was casual enough for your comfort, and elegant enough to go out for a night in the city. It was a beautiful night out with loved ones, so you wanted to look pretty! Even though you had to dress a little nicer for work anyway. 

Your face felt a little warm at his teasing. "Well, I thought it would be nice since we're all going out to eat dinner together! You dress really nice everywhere you go, Morel!" All you hear is a deep laugh rumble from him as you all head into the building. 

Lucky for the four of you, the restaurant wasn't too crowded. You were all seated at an available booth in the back, with Morel and Knuckle on one side, and Shoot and you on the other. As soon as the waiter comes by to start you all off with drinks, Morel doesn't even take a glance at the menu to gladly order a round of beers for everyone at the table. 

"_____, do you wanna drink?" Morel asks.

You look up from the menu, feeling a little embarrassed as all eyes were on you for a moment. "Oh no, I don't want anything."

"You sure?" 

"Morel, you don't have to get me anything," you assured politely. "I just want some water."

Knuckle looks up suddenly with a gentle grin. "You can give your beer to Shoot. He'll take it." 

After the waiter comes by with Morel's drinks promptly, the evening seems to rush by quickly. Everyone enjoys their meal happily with cold drinks and casual conversation, as you quietly enjoy the relaxing company of your loved ones. The corner of the partly busy restaurant you four were in is filled with laughter as yet another round of drinks appeared. That had to be the fifth one Morel ordered tonight. He did say this was a night to celebrate. The three hunters at the table just finished their own missions respectfully earlier on in the day, so of course drinks were to be had for the occasion. You just weren't expecting so many. Glasses littered the table, along with everyone's now empty dishes. Even though you were the last to finish your food, the men with you had no problem at all sticking around and drinking some more. 

Being lost in thought, you failed to notice Shoot's hand on your lap until he rubs his thumb against the bare skin of your thigh. You look up to a smiling Shoot beside you, who is clearly drunk by the pink tint to his cheeks. Honestly, it was a cute look on him. He looked carefree.

"Guess we should probably head on out," Knuckle suggests the group before finishing his last glass of the night. You silently agreed, noticing a while back that it was definitely getting late.

"Yeah," is all Morel says in response.

"Yeah..." Shoot mumbles, suddenly trying to stand from his chair only to trip on his own feet to stumble into the table, close to busting his face on some empty glasses if not catching himself with his arm. You're quick to call out his name in worry, but Morel and Knuckle both jump up to help him stand up straight. They coughed out hard laughs instead, unlike you.

Maybe being drunk wasn't considered "cute" if he was hurting himself afterwards. 

Knuckle holds onto Shoot as he slings his right arm over his own shoulders, laughing subsided. You follow close behind alongside Morel, as the group exits the building. Everyone was soon on their way back home, leaving you opening your phone to figure out a ride. From beside you, Morel places a strong hand on your shoulder, which makes your attention go to him immediately. 

"It's late. How about you stay at my place for the night?"

You shake your head at first, wanting to politely dismiss his offer, but he ignored your action right away. He really wanted you to accept it, keeping a hand on your shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly. From his kind and fatherly presence he always gave, you knew for sure he didn't want you going out this late by yourself. Most likely thinking that it was no trouble for you, but worried nonetheless. You take up his offer finally when you ask him if he was perfectly fine with you staying with him and the boys. He can't help to hum a laugh a little proudly. 

"You could move in with us and that would be more than okay with me."

The sweetest words you've ever heard from an adult. You weren't as close to Morel like Shoot and Knuckle were, them being his students, but he was always welcoming and kind with you. You did look up to him, so maybe he was closer to you than you thought.

The walk was just as relaxing, despite it being on the cooler side. Since it was so late in the night, the temperature dropped down a tad, leaving you shivering in your coat. As you make small talk with the man beside you, you had to wonder just how was he not cold at all. He wasn't even wearing a jacket! A quick glance ahead at the men in front of you and your face furrows in worry. Knuckle really did have to carry Shoot home. A sudden chuckle from above you makes you turn back to Morel.

"Don't worry about Shoot so much. He actually gets like this everytime I take them out to drink. He enjoys drinking with just us. It kills him in the morning though." When your lips curl into an amused smile, still a tiny bit worried, he continues. "If ya don't mind me asking, why didn't you drink with us? I would've paid for you."

"I know, but...I'm just not big on it. I do like certain drinks though." You pause to take a deep breath, shivering in the process. "I've never drank with anyone else before. Not even in public. I guess I'm embarrassed about it."

"Well, you shouldn't be," he told you with a grin. "Next time, you can relax and have a few drinks with us! But if not, we'll just drink for you." A giggle escaped you at that one. You'll definitely consider his offer. Next time.

\--

It was quite late when you finally reach Morel's. You're the first to enter the house after Morel unlocks the front door for you, followed by him and the boys. The place was so much like him, even just from how warm and inviting it truly was. Not that many decorations or belongings littered the living space, which got you to thinking. Maybe this home was fairly new? It was lovely regardless. After you shrug off your coat to place it on a nearby chair, you watch as Knuckle finishes peeling a clingy Shoot off of his person carefully. If he had to do that everytime, it was adorable, you couldn't help to think. Morel bids everyone goodnight while heading to his bedroom. 

You tell Knuckle goodnight, as he does you, leaving you in the living room alone with your sweet Shoot. Who actually sat on the little sofa by himself with no issue. He slouches just a bit on the soft cushion, letting himself be completely relaxed. You carefully sit down beside him, automatically placing a hand on his thigh.

"Hi."

"Hi," he replies, gently smiling down at you.

He looked so cute. The pink tint was still stuck to his face, heat radiating from his whole body. You couldn't help to smile back at him, watching his eyes carefully.

"Are you alright?" you quietly asked.

He squeezes your hand reassuringly. "'m good." The small smile never leaves, but now he just looks like he's deep in thought. Or exhaustion. Probably the latter. 

"Would you like to go to bed? It's getting late." His only reply was to lazily grip at your side to pull you as close as he could to him, and start placing kisses to your face instead. He leaves little wet trails of them from your cheekbone, across your jaw, to the space under your ear. All he says is a low, "I missed you..." into your ear, making you sigh. You tell him the same in a shaky whisper. All you could do was squeeze his thigh comfortingly as he continues. When he travels down your neck is when he finally comes to a stop, making you relieved from how warm you were gradually getting, nuzzling his nose against your soft skin instead. His breathing is slow and easy, mumbling something that ended up being unheard by you.

You carefully shake his shoulder with a few calls of his name. The man grunts lightly in response. Again, you ask him if he would like to go to bed.

"...Ah."

Good enough, you thought.

He allows you to partially carry him to his own room. Really, he's just hugging onto your upper body as you both sluggishly walk together. It was a little difficult, but no problem at all. Even when Shoot carefully steps over to the bed to take a seat. After you close the door quietly, it was finally time to get out of your dress and into some fresh clothes. The only bad thing was that...you had no clean clothes to change into. You figure your love wouldn't mind at all if you borrowed a t-shirt of his as you step to the dresser, peeling off your little black dress in relief, along with your now annoyingly clingy bra.

Shoot's pale blue eyes roam your body while you pull the dress up and over your head slowly. His head felt a little dizzy as his thoughts of admiration went wild. A long, low hum came from his throat when he stared at your backside, especially as you bent over just enough to reach for a shirt of his in the dresser. He just couldn't help it.

You turn your head shyly toward him, realizing that he had his eyes on you the entire time you were undressing. Your face definitely felt like it was burning.

"...A thong?"

_Oh._ A glance down at yourself and another realization hit you, forgetting that you wore different underwear tonight. Out of the corner of your eye, you caught his lidded gaze at you before you turned back to slide on his shirt. The accidental show you were giving him left you breathless, even more so when he complimented you.

"_Sexy..._"

Shoot has never called you that before, let alone even said the word. Your whole body felt like it caught on fire, you had to be blushing by now. Heat pooled below your belly, but you ignore the feeling.

A baggy shirt now covered your exposed skin, folding your previous clothing neatly to place in a nearby laundry hamper in the room. Something suddenly was touching you when you make your way to the man on the bed, feeling right away that it was one of Shoot's left hands tugging at your top. Now you stand in front of Shoot, placing your own hands on his shoulders as he stares into your eyes happily. He still seemed to be exhausted, but all of his attention was on you. His left hand slides down your bare leg when you kiss his forehead.

You apologetically spoke to him as you carefully untie the knotted sash of his belt. "You don't need to sleep in your clothes." It takes a moment to get the belt's knot unwrapped, but soon you're sliding it away from his waist successfully. Your hands sneak their way into the inside of his robe, hands pressed against his chest as you shrug the clothing off of his shoulders with ease. 

Now, onto the bandages. You paused, staring at him as you try to calm your beating heart. How does he take them off? Before you could try, his left hand leaves you to join his connected one, taking his time to slowly unravel the bandages off of his body. Truthfully, it was mesmerizing, watching this unintentional show he was giving you now. The way he was stripping himself of those precisely placed wrappings left you in awe. Now you were letting out a shaky hum when he mumbles about being hot. Shoot stands up from the bed to get the last of the bandages from his lower half, which you couldn't help to not stare at. His bare skin was tantalizing, above all of his tight, pronounced muscle. Along with other things. Scolding your awful lingering thoughts, you finish collecting all of his wrappings to place in a waste bin nearby.

Yet again, a floating left hand is on you, tugging at your top once more in Shoot's direction. Of course, you had to follow it to him. When you stand in front of him though, his right hand joins his left to caress your skin. His right seems to slide underneath the shirt as his left hand tenderly squeezes the back of your thigh, leaving you a little weak before him.

"So soft..." Before he can remotely reach your chest, you playfully slap his wrist.

"No playing," you state. "Time for bed." 

An extra careful tug at his hair tie, which surprisingly didn't hurt him at all, and his hair falls down the back of his head to pool around his face. Another hum leaves him when you thread your fingers through his lovely hair, lightly scratching his scalp with your fingernails. The sight of this warm, carefree, happy Shoot leaves you even more breathless. You just had to lean up and kiss his lips. Of course, he returned this kiss just as lovingly. 

"Feels...so good..." His eyelids close in bliss at your sweet gestures, threatening to fall forward if you weren't there to steady him. His right hand slides up your bare leg once more, caressing you as you're being careful not to accidentally tug on a braid still stuck. He really wants to touch, as do you, but tonight wasn't the night for that type of intimacy. Not while he's drunk.

He finally gets to squeeze your bottom ever so softly, letting out an appreciative hum, but you quickly swat his hand away. "Bad!" You playfully scold Shoot, but you can't help the grin spreading across your face. He tries to keep his hand there, even when you grip his wrist to pull it away from you. He ended up grinning at the action. The man lets you win the little fight of his hand. 

As you crawl into bed with your love under the covers, you encourage him with you to lie his head on top of your chest by motioning him closer to you. Shoot of course does so, snuggling up to you and breathing in your scent. A content sigh leaves him when he finally gets settled, nuzzling the tender area connecting your chest to your neck, and you do the same. After tender pecks to his forehead, telling him, "I love you," your exhaustion takes you away once you let your tired eyes shut to rest. It doesn't take Shoot long at all to fall asleep. The same goes for you, feeling your love breathing steadily with you, and lightly snoring into your neck.

~

The moment he realized the sun was shining brightly through the window, Shoot finally woke up with a groan. He forced himself to turn over, the pain of his faintly there hangover getting to him. How many drinks did he have last night? Surely it wasn't too many. Honestly, he couldn't remember anything. Only that he was with Morel and Knuckle. Luckily, his head wasn't killing him just yet, but all he could think about was getting away from that awfully bright sunrise. 

When he was able to open his eyes, his breath caught in his chest at the sight he was greeted with. 

It was you sleeping soundly with your back to him. In just a shirt, which was pulled up just enough to give him a clear view of your ass. 

He had to blink the sleep from his eyes. The bed sheets were only covering your legs due to moving around in your sleep, along with him doing the same. Guess the shirt did as well. His eyes roamed your body curiously, growing hot and flushed by what you were wearing. Sure, he'd seen you in revealing clothing before, even completely naked, but...that underwear was definitely new to him. He'd never seen you wear anything like it. And...was that his shirt? It had to be. His heart was frantic.

Shoot couldn't help to wonder if anything happened while he was drunk last night, feeling himself get lost in his lingering thoughts. Surely not.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a fun, silly thing. ❤ I think about drunk Shoot from time to time. Honestly I see him as super relaxed and happy, yet very clumsy and clingy when he drinks.


End file.
